A Forgotten Truth
by bindah
Summary: My first fanfiction, so please review. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River make a new friend. Sorry, I'm rubbish at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I'm a bit nervous about it. I know my writing style's not very good, but I'm young and just seeing what people think of my stories. Please review and let me know. Constuctive criticism is welcome, as are any suggestions of how to improve my style.

Bindah

xxx

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The TARDIS shook violently, sending two of its occupants skidding across the floor. Meanwhile, the other two kept their balance as the rushed around the console, trying to regain control of the temperamental spaceship.

The Doctor wore a look of confusion on his face.

"No, Sexy, that's not what I told you." He muttered to himself, standing back from the controls and allowing River to take over.

The Time Lord stumbled slightly as his ship pitched to the right, but he was finding it relatively easy to keep his balance, even in this turbulence. His human companions, on the other hand, were sprawled across the floor a few feet away.

Suddenly the ride levelled out and the central column ceased its rising and falling. River skipped away from the console and glided down the stairs. Seemingly satisfied, she reached out to open the blue police box doors.

"River," The Doctor called out.

The young archaeologist spun round. Her parents, red haired Amy Pond and her husband Rory, were scrambling up from the floor. At the top of the stairs stood the Doctor. He straightened his bow tie, tucked the sonic screwdriver into his jacket pocket and then proceeded with his sentence.

"We haven't landed yet." He stated "It didn't make the noise."

"Will you ever learn, Sweetie?" River flashed him a cheeky grin. "You always leave the brakes on."

She spun back round again, pushed the doors and sauntered straight out. Her mass of blonde curly hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"But I like that noise," The Doctor wasn't about to lose an argument with a 27 year old. "It lets me know when we've landed." He gently patted the console as he glanced after River. "Doesn't it sexy?"

The TARDIS let out a tiny rumble, barely audible.

Amy laughed loudly at her friends' habit.

"Shut up Doctor." She grinned widely at him as she bounded past towards the open doors.

She seemed more confident on this first trip with her daughter than Rory was.

The Last Centurion stood on the spot where he'd fallen during the flight. His face was blank, but the Doctor still knew what was wrong. Rory still hadn't fully accepted that this woman was his daughter. The amazing woman who they'd been meeting in the wrong order, the woman who could shoot an alien dead without even looking. He didn't understand how this could be his beautiful baby girl, little Melody Pond.

Amy's words echoed in his head. "Melody Pond is a superhero." She had told him the first time he had held Melody in his arms. Rory had to admit, River Song, the mysterious woman who now stood at the TARDIS doors gazing at whichever world they had landed on, was about as close to a superhero as you could possibly get in the real world.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked, his hand on the young man's shoulder.

He understood. It must be quite a lot to take in when the last time you saw your daughter was as a tiny baby, and yet here she was, at twenty seven years old, having already experienced everything the universe had to offer.

"You alright?"

Rory recovered himself, starting to walk briskly towards the doors, befor turning to answer the Doctor's question.

"Yeah," He sighed as he looked at the man behind him. "I'm fine."

The two men stepped calmly out of the TARDIS. Rory gasped in amazement, but the Time Lord was unfazed. Below them stood an enormous white castle, hundreds of people milling around it. Beyond the castle walls was a small town, and beyond that the ocean. The vast sea stretched almost as far as the eye could see, although the coast of a small island could be seen on the horizon.

It wasn't the amazing view that had the occupants of the TARDIS staring. Half way down the hill they had materialised on stood a teenage girl. Her dark hair immaculate, her crimson cloak billowing in the wind, and her sword drawn.

Beside her stood a tiger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Leela." I called over the top of a reinforced stable door. A large pile of golden straw lay in the corner, and on it slept the enormous form of an orange tiger.

Reluctantly she lifted her magnificent head, unwilling to move from the comfy nest she had built herself over night. Moving carefully in case someone heard, I slid both bolts across the door and lifted the latch on the top. The door flew open and I was greeted by an armful of over excited tiger.

"Woah there girl!" I laughed as she knocked me to the floor. I scrambled to my feet and led her out of the great oak doors of the stable block. Then we ran.

We ran through the forest. Over fallen tree trunks and trickling streams. The only time we slowed down was when we spotted a deer and her fawn grazing in a little clearing to our left. Keeping low and quiet, we passed by without disturbing them. I loved to do this, running barefoot through the forest. A warm summer breeze pushing my long hair off my face, the birds shaking the tree tops as they flew away, sending the remainder of the blossom tumbling down through the canopy. Feeling smooth as we raced along it, the path zoomed past. Old and worn, my comfy hiking sandals swung freely around my neck.

Eventually the forest ended and an imposing cliff face stood in front of us. This was where most people stopped, but I knew the easiest way up. Follow the tiger. As I stopped to put my sandals on, Leela bounded effortlessly up the cliff. Seconds later I followed suit, be it slower and clumsier. I was well practised in this now, after coming here every couple of days for a few months.

Soon I was standing on the edge of a huge meadow. In the distance I could just see the top of the castle wall, but in between that and me was about half a mile of lush green grass and tiny yet beautiful flowers in a variety of different colours. It was very rare that anyone came up here, and if they ever did, it would only be the farmers checking on the livestock a few fields away.

Hours later I was lying on my back gazing up at the sky. Behind me, Leela was chasing butterflies and stalking the occasional rabbit, although she was never quite fast enough to catch any. She just enjoyed the game. Something in the atmosphere changed, the air got cooler ever so slightly and the birds below scattered.

"Leela, come here girl." I called my tiger over to me as I sat bolt upright.

She had sensed it too, her hackles were raised and she looked ready to pounce.

As I stood up a blue, wooden box started appearing in front of me. It started off almost transparent, but as it appeared and disappeared it seemed to get more solid each time. Until the wooden box stood tall on the summit of my hill. Tentatively, I took a small step forward, but then jumped back again as two young women around the same age stepped out. One had fiery red hair, the other a halo of golden curls.

As I stood there, just out of their line of sight, the curly haired woman pulled out a small retangular machine from the holster on her belt and started typing away. I couldn't help but notice that next to it nestled a gun.

Then two men stepped out. Both looking slightly bedraggled, one wore a ridiculous bow tie and suspenders. Stepping back once more, I drew my sword and pointed it at the intruders.

It took them a minute or so to realise I was standing there. When they did they all turned in unison and raised their hands in surrender.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, menacingly jabbing the silver tip of my sword towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3! I've just started college and it's a vocational course, so lots of coursework. I should be alright to post the next couple of chapters in the next two weeks, but after that i start on my proper lessons so i won't be able to post as often. not that i post very often anyway but...

Anyway. As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated. free virtual cookies and jammie dodgers?

* * *

><p>The small, dark haired girl stabbed her glittering sword towards the group of time travellers.<p>

"Go on then." She demanded "Who are you and how did you get onto the estate?"

Not wanting to provoke the sword wielding teenager who obviously had this mighty tiger at her beck and call, but unable to give her an answer, all four simply lifted their hands in surrender.

"Fine," she growled "I'm Jade, and this is Leela." She nodded her head in the direction of the tiger, but did not lower her sword.

Noticing the group's wary looks, Jade felt the need to explain.

"She's a spirit tiger, part of the castle's protection."

They still looked unnerved by the presence of the enormous creature.

"She won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me."

She turned away for a moment, checking that Leela was still in position. Her sword arm still pointed defensively at the intruders. As Jade turned back she found River beside her, gently lowering the weapon and easing it from her grasp.

Suddenly the Doctor burst into life.

"Ah!" he laughed loudly "Spirit tigers! Wonderful creatures. Two hearts like me!" He thumped his chest enthusiastically. "Ow!"

"Calm down, sweetie." River warned, her eyes once again fixed firmly on the screen of her scanner.

"Well then." The Doctor continued "Jade, was it?" He paused. It was only now that he took in the appearance of the young girl. She was undoubtedly humanoid, with skin much pinker than his companions, her hair coal black and she was almost as tall as him, despite being only about 13. Where her shock of dark hair was tucked back, he ear were slightly pointed.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Hmmm, I'd say," He paused, looking to Jade for approval "Bjenga?"

She nodded, and the time lord carried on, despite the fact that none of the others were really listening.

"Well, don't worry, Jade. We're just sightseeing. That's my spaceship." He pointed to the TARDIS and Jade looked at it, confused. She walked around it slowly, before stopping at the door and looking towards the Doctor. He simply flashed her a grin and she pushed gently. A few seconds passed as everyone turned to see her reaction, and then she shook her head in disbelieve and took a tentative step inside.

Jade took her time walking around the console, taking in all the alien artefacts that seemed to serve no purpose. She reached out to touch the central console and then peered through the glass floor. As she reached the front once more, The Doctor and River were stood at the door and Amy and Rory were sat on the steps. They all smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"It's bigger on the inside." She said simply. The three humans giggled quietly and a huge smile spread over the Doctors face. That was by far his favourite part of letting people into the TARDIS.

Eventually she was convinced to go back outside, mainly because Leela was getting agitated by her disappearance. Jade strode over to her kneeling down to pat her lovingly on the head.

"right then," The Doctor muttered. "When are we?"

Jade looked up. "What do you mean?"

"What year is it?"

"It's 3033." She stood up and walked over to him, a look of accusation once more in her young eyes. "How can you not know that?"

"Ah. We're time travellers."

"Really?" The look disappeared, replaced by hope. "So you could take me back to when I was little, but on this spot?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could, but I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't risk you meeting a younger version of yourself."

Jade dropped the subject after that, tears welling up in her eyes, although nobody knew why.

The Doctor burst into a babble of words. Talking about the Great Wolf Wars, and a baby princess that had been kidnapped by werewolves.

"She found her way back to her parents eventually, but that's not the end of it. The wolves are about to launch another attack, trying to kidnap her all over again. She'd be about the same age as Jade now."

Behind him, Jade tensed slightly. The Doctor spun round to face the ocean. His three companions fell into line beside him, and Jade turned too.

"We're on the Englando Estate, the main home of the Bjengan Royal family. Soon the werewolves are going to attack again, and we have to help."


	4. Chapter 4

So here's chapter 4. Sorry about the wait, I've been busy and just haven't got round to posting it yet. As always, please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Jade was shocked. This oddly dressed stranger knew so much about her planet, and yet he didn't seem to know who she was. That suited her, life had been so much easier before.<p>

River and the Doctor were rushing around the console, Amy and Rory were sat quietly on the chairs, while Jade just stood there, staring down at this bizarre place. She'd set off to explore, River had said she could. She'd told Leela to stay by the doors, and off she'd gone. The hallways all looked the same, and she was afraid that she'd get lost. So, after looking in a few rooms, which turned out to be the library, a bathroom and the kitchen, she had turned around and come back.

…

Something was niggling at the back of the Doctor's mind. Something about the dark haired girl watching them from the staircase didn't make sense. Her build and clothing was typical of her race, as was her skin colour, but her hair and ears? That was something that was puzzling the Time Lord.

While he had been lost in his thoughts, River had landed the TARDIS. As always, she had taken the breaks off and left the stabilizers on, so that he hadn't even noticed. It was only when she had reached in front of him, pulling the scanner across to check their surroundings, that he had realised.

"Jade?" The Doctor called up to the young girl, who was sat staring at the time rotor, her huge tiger still waiting patiently by the door.

"We're here sweetie." River finished.

"What do you mean?" Jade looked up and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Come and see." River held out her hand and Jade took it as she reached the bottom step.

…

"What?" Amy smiled at the look on Jade's face. "How can we have moved?"

"Well, it is a space ship." The Doctor explained.

"Well, yeah, I know that, but it was 5 o'clock exactly when we left. Now it's still 5 o'clock." She glanced up at the clock tower in front. "Even space ships can't move that fast."

"Time travel remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"So, will you be needing somewhere to stay?"

The Doctor glanced at Amy, Rory and River. Amy answered for him.

"Yeah, I suppose we will."

"Come on then, I know just the place."

Amy and River followed her and her tiger across the cobbled courtyard. In the distance was small building. Old and well used, at least at some point, it now lay empty.

As they were led through the old wooden doors, Amy plucked up the courage to quiz her daughter.

"So." Amy muttered, unsure about how to start this conversation. "Can you tell us anything yet?"

"Like what?" River replied.

"Like, I dunno, when you started going by River, instead of Melody."

"Ah, Mum, Spoilers!" She grinned, obviously having used her catchphrase many times before.

Amy shuddered at the word "Mum". Just a few weeks ago she'd been holding her baby daughter. It didn't seem right that someone she knew as a friend was calling her mum.

"Can you please not call me that." She mumbled.

She regretted it immediately. River's smile dropped and the young archaeologist looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh." She replied "OK."

…

When Rory and the Doctor entered the room, they found Amy and River stood silently between two haystack walls. Amy acknowledged them, and then turned to stare at the vast space beyond.

The room was bright, although there were no windows in the walls. Three huge skylights in the roof lit up the space, which was full of bookcases and momentos. There were teddies and ornaments, hundreds of photos and paintings, huge jars full of sweets, and a mini kitchen in the corner. Along each side of the room were three beds. Each was made up with crisp white sheets and fluffy pillows, and each had a separate table with a lamp.

"Wow." Amy gasped. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I don't know how long you're planning on staying, but I thought you might like to stay in here. It's warm and quiet, and no-one comes in here but me and my pets."

"It's beautiful." River told her.

Jade grinned. "Thank you. Took me and my mates ages to get it like this. We have sleepovers in here sometimes."

She siled, petting Leela on the head as she led her tiger out of the door. Leaving her guests to settle in.


	5. Chapter 5

Just out of interest, do you think that I let Jade into the TARDIS too soon? I'm not sure about it, but if someone would let me know, I can either change it, or leave it be. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Do you like Jade?

* * *

><p>"So," Amy turned to the Doctor, who was sat on his chosen bed fiddling with the sonic. "Do you mind explaining why we're still here?"<p>

"They're in the middle of a war." He answered absent mindedly.

"Yes, Sweetie," River glanced up from her latest diary entry. "We know that."

Rory joined in the conversation. "But you've been involved in loads of wars." He pointed out.

"Yeah…" The Doctor wasn't listening and his three companions gave up on him completely, returning to what they had been doing before.

…

River woke up early the next morning. The sun was already shining through the small window above her bed. As she rolled onto her side she saw the Doctor, pacing up and down and occasionally stopping to adjust his bow tie. The Time Lord was thinking.

"Good morning, sweetie." River called to him, her voice still raw from the nights sleep.

The Doctor turned to her, smiling at the younger part-Time Lord. The whole idea that she was almost the same as him was just bizarre, all this time, he had no idea… River was propped up on her pillow, her familiar golden curls spread out behind her head. As he opened his mouth to greet her, a loud rumbling filled the air, and the whole building began to shake. Amy and Rory started suddenly from their sleep.

River leapt from her bed and quickly got changed. Grabbing her blaster she slipped it into its holster and fastened it around her waist. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. That bloody gun, she couldn't go anywhere without it!

Together, The Doctor and River Song ran from the building, desperately searching for the cause of the earthquake. From beyond the courtyard came the sound of bricks and stonework crashing to the ground, and then screaming. The air was filled with bright white flashes, and the Doctor thought back to River's appearance at Demon's Run.

"Vortex manipulators." He told the woman next to him.

"That's what caused the earthquake right?"

"No." River looked at him, confused. "Them taking the shields down is what caused the earthquake."

As soon as Amy and Rory left the safety of the stable block, the whole courtyard, and by the sound of it possibly the whole of the castle grounds, was filled with werewolves. Tall and menacing, they were just as the humans had expected them to look, man like in body and posture, but with a wolf like face and covered in thick fur. River pulled out her alpha meson blaster, much cleaner and newer than the last time they had seen it. In one swift movement she drew it, raised and fired at the nearest wolf, hitting the target first time. She easily took out several more, Rory stood behind her protecting Amy, and the Doctor aiming the screwdriver randomly, hoping to do some good.

The number of wolves was diminishing rapidly when a familiar shout filled the air.

Jade.

* * *

><p>To be fair, it is slightly obvious who Jade is, but the rest of them are gonna figure it out soon enough anyway.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

OOOH, this's a long one! I don't know what got into me cos I find it really hard to write anywhere near this much... Please review and let me know if you liked the way I revealed this...

By the way, Miu is pronounced Mew and is Japenese. I saw a cat being called it in a book, and decided it is a really good name for a cat.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, or at least early for me, the sun was streaming through the gaps at either side of the blinds. I was quite happily snuggled in between all my cushions, the soft fur of my little ginger kitten, Miu, tickling my face and waking me up. Realising I was cuddling my old teddy from when I was little, I tossed it across the room. I was far too old for teddy bears. I rolled onto my back to stare up at the ceiling, not wanting to get up yet. The movement woke Miu up and she meowed quietly at me, snuggling closer and licking my hand.<p>

"Good morning gorgeous." I smiled at her. That cat always made me smile. "I suppose I ought to get up, eh?" She began purring happily in response and I stroked the full length of her slender body before swinging my legs out of bed and sitting up.

Five minutes later I was dressed and ready to head downstairs for breakfast. That's when the earthquake struck. Sending waves of tremors through the building, and causing huge chunks of the ancient building to fall off and tumble to the ground. Grabbing my cloak, I rushed downstairs and out into the courtyard. The crisp morning air hit me as I stepped outside and I instinctively pulled my cloak tight around me. Everyone was running around in panic and I wanted to check my ne w friends were ok. Suddenly the air was filled with bright flashes and I shielded my eyes with my arm. As I brought my arm down I swore, and ran.

Werewolves.

…

Jade ran faster than she ever had. Sprinting towards the forest, where she thought she would be safe. From behind her, in the courtyard by the stables, came the sound of some sort of gun. She paused, looking to see who had brought a gun onto the estate. When she turned she swore to herself in Bjengan, promising herself that she'd never again let her curiosity get the better of her. In front of her stood a wolf. She tried her best to dodge its advances, trying to get around it to the open countryside beyond. She wasn't quick enough and the wolf pulled out a gun, shooting her heel and causing her to stumble and fall. He grabbed her roughly, pulling Jade to her feet and spinning her round so that he had a better grip on the teenager.

Jade saw four figures running towards them, although from that distance she couldn't tell who. Her eyes were blurry anyway as she gave in to her weakness and let tears run down her face. Before they were near enough to help a ticking noise filled her ear.

"Jade!" River called in desperation. The wolf was setting his vortex manipulator. They were too late. The Doctor waved his sonic towards the wolf, as he vanished once more in a flash of bright light, taking Jade with him. Amy and River carried on regardless, their motherly instincts kicking in as they ran to the spot where the teenager was last seen. Amy kneeled on the floor, and looked up to Rory for support. He pulled her to her feet gently and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew exactly why she was upset, it reminded her of Melody.

…

The wolf released his grip on me. I swayed for a moment, hoping to stay upright, but then my legs gave way and I hit the concrete floor with a thump. My head felt like cotton wool and my vision was blurry, like the beginning of one of my migraines. I managed to roll onto my back, but then the effort was too much and I passed out.

When I woke up I panicked, for the moment forgetting what had happened. I sat bolt upright and took in my surroundings. Everything was grey, the walls, the floor, and especially the cold, grey, metal bars in front of me.

"Oh, a cell. That narrows it down a bit. Not." I told myself sarcastically.

…

The Doctor was pacing up and down when the Ponds got back. They'd been walking round the castle, trying to find out what had happened.

"There's no-one else missing." Amy told him. "A few minor injuries from the earthquake, but Jade's the only one who's been taken."

"The Queen's upset though apparently." Rory added.

River just floated on the sidelines. The Doctor had been pacing since they returned to the castle over an hour ago. Thinking in complete silence, he hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

Suddenly he burst in to life, babbling away so quickly that even River was having trouble keeping up.

"Of course, the princess in the story! Mixed race, part Bjengan, part Danzillian. She got separated from her parents as a baby and grew up in a boarding school on Danzil. As of now she'd have been back with her parents for about two years, and she's finding it hard to adjust." He turned to River. Realisation filled his eyes. "Describe every Bjengan we've seen."

"Blonde hair, green eyes, just like humans but pinker skin." Her eyes grew wider as she too realised the truth. "Oh!"

"That's right, Melody!" He grinned at her. "Now describe Jade."

"Pink skin, black hair, brown eyes, and pointy ears." River looked towards her parents. Laughing quietly, she allowed them to take in the information. Amy was the first.

The Doctor carried on. "The princess tended to let people work it out for themselves for a few years; she liked to pretend she was normal. It's not that she didn't enjoy all the privileges of royal life, but she'd grown up with hundreds of other children around her who treated her like a normal person, cos that's what she was. It was one hell of a culture shock." He spun round on the spot for no obvious reason. "Never once has Jade told us her surname." The Doctor left a pause so that River could finish for him.

"Royale." The youngest Pond grinned.

* * *

><p>So, over a thousand words! I'm really proud of this, so let me know what you think. I might have come up with an ending that sets me up for a sequel if you all like this. But I won't know whether to use it unless you tell me...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about such a long wait. I had writers block, and then my ddog got knocked down, so I was starting to get ideas, but really wasn't in the mood to write it down...

Anyway, I'm nearly finished, the next chapter will be the last, so if you'd be interested in a sequel, please let me know.

They'll be sort of a companion piece to this coming soon, which will also lead into the sequel, which will sort of be the story of my two OCs, and of course, the Doctor!

* * *

><p>"So then, princess, how goes the day?" The Doctor leaned casually against the wall opposite Jade's cell. Grinning wildly to himself as he thought back to Demon's run, when River had used similar words to greet him.<p>

Jade was curled up in a ball on the floor. Hands wrapped tightly around her head for protection, and knees drawn right up to her chest. Beside her sat an uneaten bowl of porridge.

At the sound of his voice, calm and friendly, and not full of malice as the werewolves voices always were, she gradually unfurled and sat up. Turning slowly, the Doctor could see that she'd been here for more than the couple of days he'd anticipated. Ribs stuck out, hip bones were clearly visible and Jade was shivering uncontrollably. Her hair stuck up where she'd raked her little hands through it, and her normally pink skin was a similar shade as the Doctor's. She'd obviously straightened her hair the last time the Doctor had seen her because it was now wavy, in some places even curly.

The princess struggled to her feet, determination and hope starting to burn once more within her.

The sonic screwdriver buzzed quietly, the locked clicked open, and he walked over to help the young girl out.

"Sit down." He ordered. She did. Her back resting against the metal bars, she sighed gently. The Doctor fished around in his pockets and brought out a bottle of water, which he opened and handed to Jade. He then handed her a small jelly vitamin tablet, and an energy sweet, which she chewed and swallowed gratefully. After a few minutes rest, she was able to stand and walk almost normally.

"You came to get me?" She questioned the Doctor as they walked steadily down the maze of corridors.

"Of course I did!" The Doctor stopped, seized the weak girl by her shoulders and looked straight into her hazel eyes. "You have absolutely no idea how important you are. Your people love you, quite rightly too, and the fact that you don't believe you deserve it, that you just want to be normal, makes them love you even more. They would follow you to the ends of the earth." He paused, looked thoughtful for a minute, and carried on "Bjenga. Anyway, some day they're gonna need you to be strong for them. Because the wolves won't give up Jade, they're not like that; you're going to have to defeat them. But you can do it. All they need is good leadership, a role model, someone to fight for. You can be that person Jade. Without you even trying you could be that person." He let his arms drop by his sides. "You just needed a chance to prove it to yourself."

"But all I've proven is that it's easy to catch me."

"Look over there."

Jade looked in the direction he was indicating. A small group of teenagers, along with Amy, Rory and River, were being forced backwards by some werewolves. Jade instantly recognised her friends. Tiah, Hannah, Lucy. They were her cadets. Then a face at the back of the group looked towards her.

"Oh My God!" Jade cried, hand over her mouth in shock. "You brought Liam."

A tap on her shoulder regained her attention back to the Doctor, who noticed she'd gone bright red. He held her sword out to her, its glinting metal catching the dim lights.

"Thank you." A simple smile, but the light had returned to her eyes. The enthusiasm and zest for life that only a child could ever have. She took the sword and ran to join her friends.

Joining the fray behind her, the Doctor didn't exactly fight, but kept an eye out for any guns pointing towards the teens. Zapping the offending weapons with the sonic screwdriver, rendering them completely useless, he then returned to keeping an eye out.

Only a handful of werewolves remained, but the cadets hadn't suffered any casualties, only one of the girls that had been scratched by one of the wolves sharp claws. Most of the enemy had been defeated during the fight to draw their attention away from Jade and the Doctor.

River was in her element. This was what she'd been raised to do, kill. Although the werewolves definitely weren't supposed to be her target, she still got a rush from it. Spinning round on the spot, she took out one after the other with a shot each from her alpha meson blaster. The guns blasts lit up the dark corridor. Rory was in his centurion outfit, sword in hand once again. Another wolf fell at his hand and he quickly turned his attention to another that was attempting to sneak up on him. A single stab and that one was down too. One of the boys, the one that had caught Jade's eye earlier, took a flying kick, pushing the nearest wolf forwards, where Jade cut him down.

All over the small battlefield wolves were dropping like flies, until only one lone wolf stood away from the carnage. One by one the cadets stopped fighting, staring at the floor where the bodies lay. Some were amazed that they were capable of that, some were shocked and would probably never fight again, but the rest just stared at the lone wolf. The beast took the opportunity of the lull in the fighting. He leapt five metres so that he was in the thick of it, grabbing the nearest fighter and holding a knife to her throat.

It was River.

Quickly and slyly, she raised her blaster, twisted her wrist around as far as she could, and rammed the barrel between the wolfs ribs. Releasing his grip on her, he bent over in pain. The muzzle now pointed at his head.

A familiar sound filled the air. Jade glanced around to see that the Doctor had gone and his spaceship was now materialising down the corridor. With a shout from Amy to get onboard, they all ran.

River was the last onboard, having dealt with the last werewolf. She was confronted by the sight of two teenagers kissing. One had short, blonde hair and pink skin, the other shoulder length brown hair and a pair of elfish ears. She smiled at Jade and her boyfriend, happy that this did have a good outcome after all.

Stood at the console, Amy and Rory were hugging, watching the young couple below. The Doctor was already piloting the TARDIS, remembering to put the stabilizers on so as not to disturb the children.

River raced round after him, correct levers, and pressing buttons that he'd forgotten to. Even though he was flying her smoothly for once, that didn't mean he was flying her correctly.

"Oi!" He screamed at her when he noticed what she was doing. "You can let me fly her you know!"

"Yeah," River answered, adjusting a dial. "Or we could go where we're supposed to."


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the final chapter. It sets me up for another story if you want one, and the companion story will be up soon.

Sorry about the wait again. That horrible creature known as writers block struck again...

As always reviews are greatly appreciated, and internet hugs and virtual cookies sent to all who do.

* * *

><p>For some strange, unknown reason, we hadn't kissed before. It seemed strange that after being so close for so long that we hadn't realised how the other felt, and realised that we felt exactly the same way. I was the one who stopped it. Realising that all the cadets were watching, I pulled away. Liam's eyes met mine. The rich chestnut irises gleamed and a grin broke out on his face. We turned to face the console together. Even though I knew they were probably watching us, I still blushed when I saw Amy and Rory looking our way.<p>

Running around the console were River and the Doctor. River caught my eye as she flicked a switch into the correct position. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, before continuing her walk around the console. Every few metres she'd stop and correct a dial or push a button that the Doctor had missed.

The only way I knew we'd landed was the Doctor ceased his frantic running around the console and turned to me, smiling. River walked calmly from behind him and came down to me.

"We're back." She stated.

"Home?"

"Yep. And there's someone waiting for you."

As soon as the doors opened I knew exactly what she meant. Stood outside calmly, waiting for her orders, was Leela. The sight of my faithful tiger brought tears to my eyes.

"I can't believe she waited for me."

"Three days Jade. Of course she waited for you! She's by far the most loyal creature I've ever met." It was the Doctor stood at my shoulder.

River joined him "As soon as they let her out of her pen she came out here to wait for you."

"It's where I come to get her every morning." I informed them.

"She's waited all this time because she wanted to be here for you."

Once the cadets were all out of the TARDIS I bent down onto one knee.

"Leela!" I called. "Come here."

Of course she came, bounding through the open doors like a child on the morning of their birthday. I hugged her, patted her, tickled her behind the ears where she likes it best, and vowed to find her the biggest chunk of meat I could.

Before long my new friends were ready to go. Rory, who was obviously a doctor or a nurse of some sort, insisted on checking everyone over to make sure nobody had been injured. Everyone was fine. As the Doctor turned around to walk back into his TARDIS, I grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm not going to see you again am I?"

"Oh, I don't know Jade. To be honest, I like you. You're brilliant."

I blushed slightly at his compliment. "I'm not at all. But I never got to ask you. Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied simply. "Anyway, you are brilliant, I know you are. And you never know, I might go right now to see you in your golden years."

With that he sauntered off, back to his time machine without another word.

River and Amy stopped to give me a hug, while Rory settled for a handshake. My new friends disappeared into the big blue box and that was that.

What I wasn't expecting was the blue box to start vanishing. It would fade slightly and then fade a bit more, until the whole box had gone. Standing exactly where it had been ten seconds ago, I spun round on the spot in disbelief.

"Wow." Liam laughed.

"This is ridiculous!" I gasped, more to myself than anyone.

Liam walked over to my side and slid his arm around my waist. "Now I've seen everything.

All the cadets had gone. No doubt to tell my mother the good news. She'd be down here soon enough. Just me, Liam and Leela remained in the middle of the courtyard. Clicking gently to Leela, she came to my side, pushing her magnificent head into the palm of my hand.

A young girl walked around the corner. Brown curls bouncing on her shoulders, familiar holster buckled onto her belt.

"Eve!" I cried in delight. My strange friend had returned! Then I remembered all the stories she'd told me.

"Evelyn Song!" I screamed at her. "Where the hell have you been?"


End file.
